Publius is the Felix!
by Rikulvr117
Summary: this is a story about a dude named Poblius Polius Felix and this is dated back at the anciet roman times....Read story to find out more...AND RATE!
1. Chapter 1

Poblius Polius Felix was dined at his seat with all of his freinds with him. They were all eating but him. His three daughters were dining in the other room, having their own little personal talk.

Everyone was talking here with their mouths full. _Just like pigs_. thought Felix. He grasped his wine cup and took a sip, wincing as he realized something was different about it. The last sight he saw was of a huge table full of patricians eating away while one smiled rufelessly at him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It was a nice warm sunny day and three girls ran down the beach. One was taller than the others and the fastest. They all three had curly hair. But the tall one had blond curly hair, one of the shortys had bronze curly hair and the other had brown curly hair. They ran down the beach to the shorline. When the tidal wave went back to the ocean the girls chased it, and when it came back for revenge the girls ran away. The tall girl finally stopped and stood watching her sisters squeal with exitement. She smiled._

_"Why arent you out there having fun?" Came a voice behind her. She twirled her head around to find her dad, the most charming man in the all of Italia. He always had perfect white teeth, beautiful straight hair, a tan complexion and his eyes always sparkled. It was sometimes said that he was a God himself, rather than a human being. His voice was also said to real in new commers. But Pulchra, the taller girl out of the three, knew he wasnt a God. He was just her father. But it seemed today that his spell he has been pulling off for years to come has went away. He wasnt smiling and he now looked like he saw ghosts everywhere he turned. Pulchra didnt seem to know why though. He's always had that perfect smile all the time._

_"I just got tired."_

_"That was pretty quick."_

_"Well it was pretty quick-" she started to say but cut herself off. She was going to say that it was pretty quick for her father to loose his charm, but she didnt want to say any more._

_"Quick what?" he urged her._

_"It was just that it was pretty quick for them to pull back from that wave. See?"_

_They both looked out the two little sisters and one of them dragged one out of the way from the tide and she jumped back so she wouldnt loose the game of tag. The two laughed and ran up to their sister and father. They circled them, laughing and giggling with good cheer. Felix just watched them while Pulchra spinned around to keep track of the two. The little girls then hugged Felix's legs and he ruffled their hair. He felt a sheepish grin spread across his face and dim away._

_"Alright" he sighed." Lets go." He set off toward their home, the Villa Limona, and they girls ran ahead to their giant house._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Felix lay beside his wife's bed. Tears streaming down his face while her pale face shone in the light of the moon. He gasped a few sniffles in, and started praying. When there was a rasping knock on his door._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Go away..." he whispered._

_"Daddy?" _

_"Go away." he said a little louder._

_"Dad-"_

_"GO AWAY!!" now he screamed at the top of his lungs. A slight whimper of sobs came from the other side of his door. Felix resumed to watching his wife._

_"I will miss you...my dear." he whispered._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All of those things ringed through his head as he was trying to pull his own hair out. Painful gasps and moanss escaped his throat, every eye on him now. He got up and banged his head against the wall. Falling on his knees now, he heard a few laughs from his long trusted patricains. The man that was watching him the whole time snickering at him, walked up and put his boot on Felix's head. He watched him for a few moments then kicked his forhead making him pass out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The moon shown through the window and on a pale face that was unconcious and dreaming away. When suddenly he shot up from laying down and screamed. He looked around his room realizing it wasnt the dining room of his. A dryness in his mouth made him favor water. The bedside table had none as he could see. The only place to get some water was in the kitchen. He started to pull the covers back when a searing pain erupted through his head and he screamed aloud. It was like last nights pain, just worse.

"Dear Apollo." he hissed through his breath, now holding his head in his hands. "Like everything else wasnt enough!"

Pulchra and her sisters sat in their rooms reading to each other.

"...And so when a Prometheus opens a Pandoras box-" CRASH! All the girls took their gazes to the door of their room.

"Is that Pater?" Asked the little blondie.

"Or a..." replied the little brunette.

"BURGLAR!" yelled Pulchra. All three girls hopped off their beds and ran out the door, across the triclinium, up the stairs and through the hallway and finally to their dads door. By the time they made it there, their breaths came out ragged and their hearts beat fast. Pulchra cracked the door open, whispering "Pater?" when the door creaked open revealing their dad. But he had pale skin, pure black eyes, his shirt ripped off his spine showing as well as his ribs, sharp nails and canine teeth. He growled at the three.

"Pater..." the girls said nearly at the same time. He growled again and opened his mouth and letting out a lion like roar. The girls screamed as he lunged towards them and attacked.


	2. the mystery

The streets of Pompeii were crowded at every sales store. The shop keepers came out of their shops and asked if anybody was intrested in any of the merchandise, but they were only convinced with the posters hung up on the walls. They read:

**MONSTER CORRUPTING THE TOWN**

**IT HAS PALE SKIN**

**PURE BLACK EYES**

**LONG CANINE FANGS**

**SHARP CLAWS**

**APPEARANCE OF SPINE**

**ROAR OF A LION**

**STRENGTH OF FOUR COMBATANTS IN THE ROMAN ARENA**

**MAN EATING**

**PLEASE REPORT IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT**

All of the towns folk were scared and shocked at the message. Peopple were screaming "ITS HADES!!!" and "DOOM! DESOLATION!" and all sorts of coments that scared the people half to death. Some familys were packing up and leaving. Some flipped those frightened ones off and continued their work. But one guy was watching everything happen from the melon stand as other passer byers were trampld by familys and gangs and everything.

The man returned his gaze on the melon and, while no one was looking, stuffed it in his coin purse. Now it just looked like he was the richest person there(which he is). He headed off towards his carucca and hopped on.

"Lets get out of here." he yelled over the shouts at the shops. The slave on the carucca nodded his head and whipped the reins, making the horses start running down the road.

_Im pretty sure Flavia can help me. She is a good problem solver, right?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flavia, Jonathon, Lupus, and Nubia sat at the table playing knuckle bones. Lupus shook the cup with the dice in it and put the cup down on the table with the opening facing the pine wood. Then Lupus snatched the cup off the dice and threw his hand up in the air, and wooped. Jonathon sighed. "Guess you win again. Hey, anyody wanna play...cards?" He looked to Nubia first, then Flavia and to Lupus. They all nodded their agreement. Flavia grabbed the package of cards on the dresser next to them and handed seven to each one of them.

"Ok, Nubia. You go first." The little black girl took her cards and threw one down. It was purple and TITUS was written in big bold letters. Lupus sneered and Jonathon sighed once again. "You win already? Man, talk about good luck..."

"Lets start new." said Nubia. They started passing out cards again when the door opened. All of their heads turned their attention to the new commer and saw Felix. Flavia once had a crush on him and she still kind of does. But its fading away slowly now. Lupus waved, and the other three said welcome and hi. Because Lupus doesnt have a tongue he cant talk.

"Hello Flavia, Nubia, Jonathon and Lupus. Nice seeing you again. Hows it going?"

"Great!" said Flavia standing up. Nubia and the two bloys stood up, too. "Have a seat." said Flavia and gestured towards the couch. Felix smiled and nodded while walking over to the couch and sitting down with every one else. Flavia called out to Alma, the cook, to get five cups of mint tea. once she came back and handed the cups to every one, Flavia asked, "So, why are you here? Buisness trip?"

Felix took a sip of his tea and set it down on the table. "Well, I came here because something in Pompeii is disrupting the town causing all sorts of panic. They say its Hades, but i know better. I was just thinking maybe you guys might want to check it out and maybe see if its true."

Flavia smiled brightly and said "oh, yes please!"

"well, we're going to have to go tomarrow because my house is a long ways from here and its getting dark. Do you mind if i spend the night here?"

"Of coarse not!" They all shouted excitedly while Lupus just grunted yes, his approval, excited also.

"Splendid. Now where are your fathers?"

"they're out working and stuff. Hows your daughters?" asked Jonathon.

felix was quiet for a moment then finally said " Well, I have Sextus to watch over them. No worrys." He smiled sheepishly and got up, stretched and headed fpor the guest room. "It is quit dark, isnt it? Might as well sleep now."


	3. Beware

The brisk night air flew through Ostia. The cicadas have stopped chirping and instead were replaced by crickets. The little kids' fathers werent home yet and now at the time everyone in all of Ostia were asleep. Inside the house next to the Ostia gate, a man in his late teens, early twenties slept on the couch, and four kids slept in their rooms. The three dogs sleeping as well at the foot of three of their beds. Quiet snores of wonderous dreams booming through the house. Out side, through the window, a sheet of clouds were covering the full moon.

And now it wasnt.

A screaming noise echoed through out the hall, the garden, and the triclinium. A crashing noise following behind it as well as painful moans. After a few moments of silence, whimpering noises escaped the living room and all was the same until morning...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flavia woke up and got up out of bed. She got ready for time to go to Pompeii and check out the mystery. First, was here favorite blue tunic and her bulla, a necklace to show she was freeborn, and next she put her blush on and her kohl, a kind of make-up to a dark outline around her eyes (like our eyeliner). When she was done doing that, she slipt her sandals on and then woke her freinds up. She was so excited, she couldnt wait! Her freinds woke up, groaned and then realized as the sleep drifted away from them that today they were going to pompeii to solve a mystery. All three of them hopped up out of the bed without warning. Quickly they got dressed and readied themselves up. After thay all were ready they ran out to the hallway, down the stairs and into the dining room. There they saw an empty couch, a broken cup with water spilt all over the table. In the corner below them they heard a slight whimpering noise. The four freinds quickly dash down to look at the cause of the noise and found a pale, anerexic looking human-or animal. It wore dark olive shorts but no shirt. It was huddled up in the corner, shaking and hiding its face with it hands.

"Is that..." began Jonathon.

"Felix?" finished Flavia. They looked at the creatutre weirdly and Lupus poked it. Immidiatly it looked up at them with pure black eyes, the light of the sun shining through the window and into his eyes making a shine. Flavia 'awed' at him and Jonathon stepped back.

"He looks kinda cute!" said Flavia. Jonathon made a sign of evil and Lupus got a better look. He actually was cute with the shiny black eyes and the sweet innocent looking face. He just drawled back and started cleaning up the water mess on the table. Flavia took a step forward to the creature, saying "Felix?" when he jumped up on his hands and feet, crouching and growled at her. His sharp teeth now gleaming in the light as well. Flavia jumped back and Nubia stepped forward humming 'The dog song'. His muscles untensed and his lips covered the treaheroous teeth. He stared up at Nubia with the shiny eyes and she almost lost control and jump at him, hugging him to death. But she held herself back and hummed on. Eventually he stood up and watched them. Nubia then whistled, looked over at Lupus and he took his slingshot, a large rock and shot it at him. The creature known as 'Felix' was knocked out and fell to the floor. The four freinds then dragged him to the kitchen and locked him in there.

Walking to the couch, Flavia thought of an idea. Then a candle shown above her (just rhetorically) and she hopped on the couch herself.

"Ok, so we should make plans. If it is Felix then how do we put him back to normal? But until then, we should train him and everything! Ok, so Luous, you walk him and play with him. Nubia, you feed and teach him his name. Jonathon, you teach him his name...and also sit. I'll teach him his name also and...um...what else is there?"

Lupus shrugged. Jonathon started thinking, and Nubia said "I dont know..". Then Jonathon shouted out, "OH! You can also teach him some manners!"

"Good idea Jonathon! I'll teach him some manners and not to attack people! Thanks!"

"Its the least I could do."

A growling noise erupted through the door from the kitchen, and the door started shaking violently.

"You better teach him...and fast." comented Nubia.


	4. what happens

It was a nice sunny day as an african girl named Nubia walked across her freinds yard with a plate of bread. She headed across the flower covered lawn and went to a tree with a chain surrounding it. Crouching down, she placed the plate down and something rustled in the woods. Immidiatly, Nubia looked up to have a glance into the forest. It was quiet, and dark. All of a sudden, something jumped out of the forest and ran into her. Or, more like jumped on her. She smiled as she heard the sniffing and the light touch of a pale cold being on her. Then the being hopped off of her and stared at her with welcoming eyes. She wished that felix knew how to smile again, but he is lost in that mind of his. just a few weeks ago he turned into this...creature in the middle of the night and now she and her freinds had to take care of him. He looked deadly and beast like so they chained him up. Nubia kind of felt sorry for Lupus, the youngest of the four freinds, because he had to walk Felix. (im not mentioning what he looks like because you should have read the OTHER chapters to figure out what he looks like). She pulled out her flute, closed her eyes, and began playing music. Each day she did this so it would calm him down, knowing how creaturistic he is.

She played a new song. A song that she thinks best would fit this time and place. In her head she pictured a feild. A feild with flowers and daisys and all sorts of beutiful flowers. A stream trickled in almost the very center and a forest lined around the feild, as well as a few huge rocks. Mountain tops shown in the background. At the right of the stream was a minature waterfall came down one of the rocks forming the stream. Then, out of the trees came a dog as happy as could be. His tongue hanging out of his little happy grin. He ran across the whole feild until he came to the stream. He took a long drink of it and then bound over it and ran to the other side of the feild, still smiling his happy grin. Right now he was the lucky one.

Unfortunately, she had to go back inside or her freinds would worry for her. They seemed to worry too much, but she didnt mind. Atleast somebody treats her with respect unlike some people. She walked across the yard and felt his gaze on her, but it her quicken her pace. She didnt know why though. A feeling welled up inside her chest. It wasnt sad. Nor happy. Nor pity. It was fear.

Lupus walked across the lawn to the water bowl. Held in his hand was a lead and he was ready to take Felix for a walk. It all seemed crazy for him, but it was the truth. He just needed to get used to it, though it was hard. He whistled and called out. But he never came. Lupus looked around and then looked down and saw the chain hooked to nothing. A surge of fear sifted through him and he took a break for it to tell his freinds.

**_FIVE WEEKS LATER..._**

The sun shone through the trees onto the four freinds. They were lying down in the grass chewing horsegrass. The african girl was explaining everything about something in her country, to a blonde girl. The blonde shuddered and said 'eew!'. The little boy with shoulder length blonde with brunette streaks, laughed, while the boy with curly hair, spit his horsegrass out and headed to his dad, which was calling him.

Flavia got up from the grass and headed for her house. Nubia began to follow along with Lupus. They all figured that they had to get some thing at the store (which were some mysteries).


	5. later

The four freinds walked into town and saw bulletin boards with words saying things about a beast running around at night and attacking people. It described it as a tall pale and skinny beast with powerful force. It has sharp teeth and blak eyes and nails that could rip you to shreds. Alot of people didnt beleive it and some did. There were reports on bloody bodies and dead people arund, and some still alive but fatily wounded. The freinds walked on by afer reading it.

"You dont think its..." began Flavia.

"...Felix." answered Nubia.

"ya. So we better keep a look out for anything else thats good for a clue."

"Good idea." added Jonathon.

* * *

When they got back home into Flavia's house, they started talking it over.

"Okay, so this is what we got so far. One, those bilboards. Two, some crazy old man that claims theor after him. Three, a girl hanging her baby over the window sill."

"I thought that was a boy?" said Jonathon.

"It actually looked like both..." commented Nubia.

Lupus laughed.

"Okay, well then fourth, we got a very horrible smell coming from a vacant alley and blood smeared on the walls."

"I think thats the one we should be more concerned about." said Jonathon.

"Yeah. So, now all we have to do now, is one of us goes down that alley and checcks it out. And at night, spie on it."

They all looked to Lupus. He looked around like 'I dont know what you guys are talking about...' then he pointed to himself and shook his head violently.

"well, no one else here is good for being a beggar. Only you are. And every one knows you as a beggar. So, its gotta be you. Please?"

Lupus shook his head again.

Flavia sighed and went outside. "I need a moment to think to myself. Quietly."

She opened the door to her backyard and went to the middle of the yard and lay down. She stared up at the blue sky thinking. After a few moments of silence, a rustle in the woods knocked her out of deep thinking. She opened her eyes and saw a black figure standing above her. It was staring at her. Her eyes were blurry, so she blinked a few times and saw the figure looming above her. It was Felix. In a black suit that looked like it was molded around his body and a white kama hung around his waste. His dark eyes were veiwing her while she lay there staring up at him. He then walked off to her door. He opened it and walked in.

"Felix!" she yelled while getting up and running towards him. But he shut the door on her face.

"Oof!" she then fell down and her nose hurt. She checked it to see if it was bleeding. It wasnt so she got back up and tried to open the door. But it was locked. She pulled on it and tried to poke pine needles through the lock but it wouldnt work. Then after a half an hour the door slowly opened and she walked in. There she saw her freinds sitting the couch drinking tea with a familiar gray haired man. When Jonathon looked to her and smiled, the man turned his head and faced Flavia.

Felix.

"Oh, hey Felix. Hows it going?"

He just slightly smiled and nodded his head.

Flavia walked in and sat down next to Nubia and took a glass of tea and took a drink. The whole while, she whatched Felix who was looking around at everything, quiet.

"Why isnt he talking?" she asked aloud.

Felix looked to Flavia then and Jonathon said "Uh, Flavia. I think he doesnt feel like talking anymore."

"But why."

"I dont know. He hasnt said a word."

Felix was looking at Flavia with his dark eyes when he quickly looked towards the front door in which was opening. In came Alma the cook.

"Oh, hey Alma. hope you dont mind if Felix is here."

"I dont mind. So, why are you over here Felix?" she asked.

He only stared at her.

"o...kay then. I'll just put the groceries away then..."

Felix sat his tea down and got up. He walked out the back door quietly while everyone watched him. He the closed the door and the four went to the window over looking the backyard. There they saw Felix sitting on the grass looking in the forest, non-moving.

"Whats he doing?" asked Flavia.

"I dont know. He's been weird ever since he walked in here. Hasnt said a word. Only looking around." replied Jonathon.

"Why is he doing these things? he's being so weird."

"I could ask the same thing."

As the watched, felix's head turned towards the window staring at them like he was listening to them.

The four quiuckly hood while Flavia then walked to her door, opened it and walked outside.

Felix quickly turned his head to face her. But then he looked back forward. Flavia sat down next to him and looked at the forest too. The she looked to him. Then back to the forest.

"can you even talk?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

He looked to her with his dark eyes again and Flavia then thought he was going to kill her. But he sat there, looking at her. He never opened his mouth. Flavia scooted a bit farther from him while he watched her. He then got up and walked to the forest. Once he dissapeared inside the forest, she sighed. She began to get up when something takled her. There, his hands pushing down on her shoulders, his face close to hers, his knees on either side of her knees. He was staring deep into her she thought for a moment her soul would hurt. But they were just sitting there. His pale face close to hers. His dark eyes staring into her grey eyes. then he fell on tope of her, like as if he was shot. But he was light, like his bones were hollow and he was a feather. His chest against hers. It was strange because, she couldnt feel his heart beat, even though his neck was against her face, she couldnt feel any pulse. His body so could and pale, she thought he was dead for a minute but then he fell over beside her and she saw his eyes were closed. Flavia got up feeling odd and discimobulated. She looked at Felix and now was sitting upstraight. A feeling washed through her that made her think he was still the creature, so she reacged her hand out and barily touhed his mouth to see if his fangs were still there. When his arm, as quik as lightning, grabbed hold of hers and his eyes opened. Then they sat there looking at each other again. Then he stood up and pulled her to her feet. Felix then shook his head slowly and slightly. Flavia was confused when he let her hand down and started walking towards her when his eyes turned fully black. Flavia began taking huge steps back from him. Every step he took made her scared and frightened for an odd reason. When she got to forest line and stopped, he quickly appeared right next to her and grabbed hold of her hand again. Floavia was confused at his strange behaviour. His fingers dug deep into her arm until she winced and closed her eyes, he pushed his fingers down harder until she started making strangled noises. His other hand went to her face and he pulled her hair so she leaned her head to her right. He came closer to her neck, opened his mouth and bit down.


	6. hehevampia!

Jonathon heard Flavia scream in pain and he winced at the sight that he is watching. A rush of blood then streamed down Flavia's neck, down her tunic and soaking it with blood. Then Felix dropped her and started pulling his hair while letting out a mangled scream. It was all shocking to Jonathon. How was this happening? Was he dreaming? This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. There's no way this could ever happen. Then he watched as Felix's skin turned back to his normal tanned color and he looked at Flavia, horrified. She slumped to the ground. He took a few steps back shaking his head. Then he ran off into the forest. Jonathon would've ran after him, but he was worried. Instead, he ran to the backdoor and ran to Flavia's side.

"Flavia!" he yelled while Nubia cried and Lupus stared in shock. The dogs came from the house and sniffed Flavia while whining.

Jonathon just pushed them away and picked her up. He carried her inside and lay her on the couch. Immediately, he ran to his house and got his father.

"Father! Flavia needs your help! And quick! She's losing a lot of blood and I don't know what to do and" but he was cut off by his father.

"What? How'd this happen?"

"Felix came back and he went outside and Flavia went out and they sat there when he just sank his teeth into her neck and then he turned back to tan color and he ran away it was the weirdest thing I've ever seen but you need to come and help her please would you?"

"Okay, Jonathon. I will. Show me to her."

Jonathon led him to Flavia, shaking. He was so scared and terrified. What if this was the end of her? He has seen his father not able to heal his patients before a dozen of times. And they died while he prayed for them.

They made it to Flavia and Mordecai (his father) gasped.

"Dear lord… there's two gaping holes in her neck. Only a creature with fangs could do that."

He then kneeled beside Flavia looking at her neck.

"Jonathon, get me a towel. And quick." Jonathon ran to the cabinet and grabbed a towel then brought it to his dad.

His dad lay the towel at her neck and applied pressure. "Now, go get me the bottle of vinegar."

"What?"

"It will stop the infection from spreading and help a tissue grow over the wounds."

"Okay." He then ran to his father's study and grabbed a big bottle of vinegar. He then ran back to his father. He handed it to him and Mordecai smothered the towel with it then applied it back to Flavia's wound. She moaned in pain as the sting of the vinegar ran through her wound.

"Don't worry. That just shows that its making affect. She'll be fine." Jonathon was pacing through the living room and he listened to everything. When the backdoor opened. There stood Felix. He began to walk in but stopped. "May I…come in?" He asked.

Lupus grunted and Jonathon looked to Felix. "No. Haven't you done enough?"

"I…I just…Please can I come in?"

"Let him come in Jonathon." Said Mordecai.

"Fine. You may come in…"

Felix walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"How is she?" he asked.

Flavia opened her eyes and looked to Felix. "Why?" she moaned.

"Flavia. It…It wasn't me."

"Yes it was." Snapped Jonathon. "I watched you the whole time."

Felix started walking towards Jonathon. "It wasn't me. It was my body but not my mind."

"Don't lie you fuckin beast!"

"Jonathon!" yelled Mordecai. Then Flavia began speaking. "No, Jonathon. He's right. It wasn't him. I mean, it was him but it wasn't. I could see it in his eyes and feel it on his skin." She then moaned in pain again.

"Flavia." Felix reached his hand out to hold her hand but Jonathon stood in the way. "I don't trust you anymore. Just go home. I don't want you here. Nobody wants you here." He said coldly. Felix stared at him with his blue eyes and blinked.

"Please may I just stay?"

"I said get out."

"Why can't I stay?"

"Because I don't want you here! Do I have to repeat myself? GET OUT."

Felix's eyes turned dark and in a flash, his hand came up to Jonathon's throat and he held him against the wall. His skin was pale once again and his skin cold while his teeth was fangs.

"You listen to me! I started this thing and I want to end it! Now why don't you go to your house? This isn't yours anyways! So I suggest," at this point he was pushing down hard on Jonathon's neck. "That you shut your fuckin mouth and let me stay or I will crush your skull into this god damned mother fuckin wall!!"

"Felix! Let him go! Now!"

"I will…once he listens to me!"

Nubia screamed and the dogs began barking. Mordecai shushed them and continued on with what he was doing. Lupus tugged on Felix's arm but Felix looked to him and said "Don't make me do this to you." Lupus backed off while staring in horror at his friend being choked.

"Please Felix, would you let him go. Remember shalom." Said Mordecai.

"I don't feel like remembering shalom."

"Felix please. Don't do this…" came Flavia's voice. Felix's eyes turned back to blue and his skin to tan. He looked down at his arm in shock then up it to Jonathon. He let his hand drop.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I just don't…I don't know…I just…"

Jonathon began wheezing and he said in-between his wheezing "You…need to…get out…of…this…house. NOW."

"But I don't…could you just"

"No…get out…out now!"

"Jonathon, please let him stay. He didn't mean it. I'm sure he didn't. You just made him angry."

"Flavia now…is not…the time."

"But I"

"No Flavia. He's right. I should go." He then turned and walked through the back door.

Right when he started stepping out, Flavia started talking again.

"Felix. I don't want you to go. Please don't go. I need you."

"No you don't. Look what I did to you. You don't need me."

"Wrong."

"He's right Flavia." Said Jonathon, not wheezing anymore. "If he wants to go. Let him go."

Felix began to take a step out again when he heard Flavia moan in pain. He quickly turned around and for once looked at Flavia and what he did to her.

He then rushed to her side next to Mordecai.

"Here, let me." He said and applied the pressure to the towel.

Mordecai got up and walked to his son. "How about you go back to our house and take a little nap? It'll calm you down."

"Fine. But I'm still weary about him being here."

Flavia then fell asleep to the sound of Felix's warm breathing against her face.

In her dream she saw a field of flowers and she was laying in it. Then something ran around in the forest next to her. She looked at it and the rustling stopped. Then out came Felix sparkling in the sunshine. Literary sparkling. He then layed down next to her staring up at the blue sky. The whole while, they lye there unmoving, looking up into the blue sky. Then she looked over at him and he looked over at her and he smiled while turning into dust and flying away in the breeze. Then she looked around her and saw from one forest line he was walking to her but he was pale, black eyes, and sharp fangs. He walked up to her and picked her up off the ground. They looked deep into each other's eyes. His lip twitched and he took his hand, brought it to her face and brushed aside a strand of hair. He turned his head a bit to the right then he bit down on her neck. She tried to scream out in pain but he some how broke into her vocal chord so she couldn't say anything. The whole while he moaned with pleasure and then let go after a few minutes.

Blood went down her neck and he reached a hand out, smeared one of his fingers with her blood and licked it off.

"You have the sweetest blood I've ever tasted."

Flavia woke shooting up out of bed. She then felt a reassuring hand on her collarbones.

"Sh. I'm right here. Don't scream. Its just me."

"Oh, hi Felix. I had a horrible dream."

"What was it about?"

He asked using his kind and partly shushed voice. He looked at her with eyes that looked like they were almost smiling to her while he smiled along with his mouth.

Flavia told him her dream and he said "Wow. That is a horrible dream. By the way, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I swear it wasn't me. I was just sitting in darkness watching. I don't know what's happening to me, but it started at my Villa Limona. Will you forgive me?"

"Of coarse. Right from the start when you bit into me, I knew you probably didn't mean it. But I have to tell you something now. Felix I L"

But Nubia and Lupus walking in cut her off.

"Flavia you're alright!" said Nubia. Felix looked at them like they were some sort of prey and so Flavia had to say something.

"Uh, yeah. Felix has been at my side the whole time. Right Felix?" Felix snapped out of his little gaze and looked to Flavia, smiled and looked back at the other two.

"Yeah. She talks in her sleep."

"Oh, how embarrassing!" said Flavia and hid her face in her hand. The vision of Felix in her dream talking came back in her head. Then she lifted her head.

"Could you guys give us some privacy for a moment?"

Lupus nodded and dragged Nubia to the other room.

"Felix, do you think my blood is…sweet?"

"What?"

"In my dream you said that my blood was the sweetest you've ever tasted. So I was just wondering if it was true."

"Flavia. I don't drink blood. And when I was not myself, I can't taste, feel, or do anything. You might have to ask the other me."

"Oh…I'll try without being eaten again."

"Which reminds me. How is your neck doing?"

"It feels great. Now, I need to tell you this, and I'm being truthful, but I love you."

Felix then got up and motioned Flavia to scoot over on the couch. He sat down and wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you too, but I hate to say this. We can't be together. I can easily kill"

"I thought you were about to say something about your wife and kids."

"No…My wife died because apparently she kept drinking poison. Then my first night of being what ever I am, I…killed my daughters. It was the most dreadful thing I've ever done. Then I came here and I bit your neck. And I just…" he then held his face in his hands and bent over. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm afraid to kill anyone else."

Flavia put a reassuring hand on his back. "Its okay. We don't have to. Its all good."

"No its not. I'm this beast and your this little beauty. Someone I can easily rip apart with my bare hands. It's just not right. I can't stay with anybody. I can't marry anybody. And I can't have kids or I'll just kill them. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"I don't mind. I understand we can't be together. Stop worrying."

"But I must. I can easily kill anyone. I could kill all of Rome if I wanted to. You don't know how much power I can contain. It's not normal. I'm just some beast. I don't even know why I even bother to live."

"Don't think of it that way. Think about it like…a certain destiny or gift from the Gods. They probably gave you that power because something bad might happen later on."

"No. If this was some kind of gift," he then looked to Flavia with resentful eyes. "Then why am I killing people?"

"I don't know. I don't know everything. I can't just go boom and there it is…"

But she was side tracked and leaned into Felix. He leaned in a bit and they kissed. A smell washed through Felix's nose though and fangs appeared. He then shot back from her. Then he held his head in his hands.

"Flavia. Would you go into town for the moment? Or maybe with one of the boys in the forest?"

"Um, why?"

"Just pick one and do it. And fast." He then let out strangled gasps. Flavia looked outside and saw it was dark out.

"Okay." She then went and got Lupus. They walked off quickly into the forest and were walking down a tiny path they made a while back. Lupus had his slingshot and a bow and arrows along with a blade in his pocket. He was looking around for any rousing suspicion while Flavia just paid attention to her feet while thinking about what Felix had said. He loved her. He actually loved her! A feeling like a butterfly flying in her stomach and heart began. Then a noise of crackling branches and leaves came. In a running manner. Lupus grabbed hold of her hand and began running. Flavia was following and then they stopped. There in front of them stood a pale figure staring at them hungrily.


	7. Chapter 7

Flavia was ready to make a run for it but then he quickly walked over to them. But instead of grabbing hold of her, he took hold of Lupus. Lupus was shaking and he kicked Felix. But he ignored the charred kick and brought him closer. He opened his fanged mouth and began to bite down on Lupus's neck. Flavia threw a rock but it missed. Lupus screamed out in pain and tried to thrust the beast away, but he was too strong for Lupus. Blood spurted everywhere and he screamed even louder. Flavia then looked around for something to do or he was going to be drained dry. She ran to a stick, picked it up and thrust it at Felix. It hit his head and he let his fangs out of Lupus's neck. The little boy fell to the forest floor whimpering in pain. Felix then walked over to Flavia and smelled her. Fear struck her but she stood her ground.

Felix then licked his lips and began to walk off. Flavia ran to Lupus and picked him up. He was bleeding everywhere. She then carried him off to her house away from the creature.

"Dear lord. This one is even worse then Flavia's! Jonathon. Go get me a towel and some vinegar again would you? This boy is bound to die even more quickly than Flavia."

"Why?" asked Flavia.

"Because, he's younger, it's a worse bite and it took a while for you to get here. Some of this blood is already crusting."

Jonathon then came back and handed the towel to Mordecai and the vinegar. Lupus looked so peaceful in this picture. He just lay there on the couch unmoving. Flavia was a little worried that he might have died already but Mordecai would tell her if he did or not. He applied pressure on the wound and the little boy started wriggling around while screaming out in pain.

"Its okay Lupus. I'm here. We're all here. You're going to be okay."

"Alma!" yelled Mordecai. Alma, the house cook, walked in and she saw Lupus.

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, could you apply pressure right here on his wound and if that part get full of blood, then ring it out and use a different part of the towel. But make sure you smother it with vinegar. I got to talk to the kids."

"Okay."

Mordecai, Jonathon, Nubia and Flavia walked into the other room where they could barely hear the pained noises from Lupus.

"I'm not sure if he will survive. He's lost a lot of blood. So unless someone else can donate blood, then he is probably going to die. Does anyone volunteer?"

"I will." Said Flavia.

"No. Flavia, you lost a lot of blood already. I don't want you to die. It's rather Jonathon or Nubia."

"I will then." Said Jonathon.

"God bless you son. Now, I am very sorry what I'm about to do to you. May the lord have mercy on me and you."

Mordecai then took a blade from the counter and walked back inside the room with Lupus.

"Jonathon, reach your hand out to Lupus's wound."

Jonathon did as he was told.

"Good. Now, I'm very sorry."

He then took the knife and cut Jonathon's wrist. He let out a yelp of pain while blood gushed out and into Lupus's wound. Flavia and Nubia looked away in horror. After a few minutes Mordecai took Jonathon's hand away.

"God bless you son." He said and then applied the towel back to Lupus's wound.

"I'm going outside." Said Flavia.

"I'll come with you." Said Nubia.

"No. I need to be alone or someone else will get hurt."

Flavia walked out into the yard and then into the forest. She walked and she walked. Until finally she came to a stop and stood there.

"Felix!" she called out. She called out a couple more times and then she heard footsteps behind her.

"I need to talk to you." She said. She then turned around to find Felix kissing her. It startled her and she looked at his face. It was tanned. That's good. Then he let her go and she took a deep breath.

"Now. Are you aware that you drained lupus dry?"

she asked. But when she got a glimpse of his eyes, she saw that they were still dark.

"Well of coarse." He said and smiled. He still had his fangs. But he had tanned skin. This was all confusing to Flavia. She doesn't understand. Is he himself or is he the creature? She couldn't help but wonder.

"What do you think about mine?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. And then I want to know about Lupus. How was his blood?"

"Yours was sweet like honey. His was the same but not as sweet. And to tell you, your blood is the most sweetest blood I've ever tasted." He smiled and laughed.

"Are you going to drain me again?"

"Oh honey honey honey, c'mon? You honestly think that I would drink your blood again?"

"Yes."

"Well, I will, but that's when you gain more blood for me to drain. I just have to be patient with it. Consider it…like a treat. You only get it after a while and you have to wait and be patient for it or it just wont come."

"How could you? Its just, non human."

"Oh sweetie." He then lay his finger under her jaw and highered her face to his face. "I am no human. I am the most powerful thing in this world. Now follow me."

He then grabbed hold of Flavia's hand and he brought her to a hill with a giant field of flowers like in her dream. She looked around and noticed the grip on her hand wasn't so tight. She looked down at his and her hand. Then let her eyes follow his arm to his face. His eyes were blue and his teeth were perfectly flat. He was looking out over the meadow smiling. Then he looked to Flavia.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

Flavia nodded and looked out again. Felix then brought her out to the middle of the field. He then sat down and pulled her arm so she would sit down next to him. She did and he thrust her back so she was lying down. He then lay himself on top of her and she saw his eyes were black again and his skin pale, his fangs out.

"Don't worry. This wont hurt a bit."

"Shouldn't Flavia be back by now?" asked Nubia.

"You would think." Said Jonathon. "How's Lupus doing?" this part he addressed to his father.

"He's doing fine. Just needs a lot of rest. A layer of tissue has grown on his wound so he stopped bleeding."

"That's good to hear. Now, should we go and find Flavia?" he asked.

"Yes. She hasn't been back for an hour or so. You and Nubia go and find her. I'll stay here."

Jonathon nodded and looked to Lupus. He saw the little boy shake his head start to get up.

"What are you doing? You're horribly wounded." Said Mordecai. Lupus shook his head again and started to get off the couch.

"Please, would you stay?"

He just shook his head again. Then he walked over to Jonathon and Nubia.

"I think he's fine." Said Jonathon. "Now lets go."

Flavia walked through the forest feeling horrible than before. She couldn't believe what she just did. She looked around the forest feeling lost. But she wouldn't admit she was lost. She wouldn't. She will find her way back home and she just knows it. Then she figured to mark trees. So she grabbed her knife. Then a pang of what just happened in the field scorched through her. She then marked an 'X' on the tree and moved on. It was still dark out. It was amazing how much time you think you waste but really it hasn't been at all that long. She then walked off after making the mark. After a few minutes she saw another mark. Then she knew it. She was walking in circles. She was posilutly absolutely lost.

Jonathon was walking with everyone and he was just walking in random places in the forest marking trees along the way. Then when he got to a tree to mark, he saw a mark already on it. But it wasn't his mark he could see. It was an X. Not a slash. It could be Flavia marking. Or it could be some lonely wanderer. Or Aristo when he was hunting in the woods a few weeks ago. They all scrambled through his head and he decided he could probably turn around and check. He did and he saw other X's marked on other trees. He then decided to follow the marks.

When the trail ended he looked around for anymore marks but none. He then saw one of his and heard crying.

"Is anyone here?" he asked.

"Jonathon?"

"Yes. It's Jonathon. Is that you Flavia?"

"Yes."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm lost and I did something horrible with Felix."

Lupus wrote something down on his wax tablet. Jonathon read it out loud.

"Were you very kissing?"

"No. That would probably be better than what I did."

"Did he bite you again?" asked Nubia.

"No. He was waiting for my blood to be sweeter."

"What do you mean by 'was'?" asked Jonathon.

There was a long pause until Flavia broke the silence. "He was about to take my clothes off when I quickly grabbed my knife and I…"

"You didn't…cut him did you?"

Flavia began sobbing even harder. "Yes." She said stifling that sob then crying again.

"Well, how bad is it?"

"I stabbed his shoulder and then I lowered my knife so I could touch the ground and get up and he fell down on me again when my knife was below his stomach. His face… I can still remember the face he gave me…He looked so much in pain, I couldn't stand to see him like that…" she began crying even harder.

"Don't worry Flavia. I can get my father to help him. We just need to find him."

"Okay." Flavia got up out of the bushes and began walking in the direction of the field. Everyone followed close behind.

When they made it there, they saw a figure laying out in the middle. Flavia looked away and cried some more. Jonathon then walked out to the figure to pick him up with some help and bring him home.

"Oh no. What is it now?"

"It's Felix. He was stabbed."

"What?"

"Yeah, some psycho lunatic decided to get lost in the woods and stab Felix to death."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. But now you need to heal him I guess."

"I have a good idea. How about you guys become more careful? I can't afford to do this any longer. You guys need to be more careful."

"Okay. We will. But lets focus all our attention here."

Then he pointed to Felix who was now laying down on the couch. Mordecai soaked another towel in vinegar and applied it to one wound then applied another to the other wound.

"Hold on." Said Mordecai and he lay his ear against Felix's chest.

"I don't hear anything. His heart isn't beating."

Flavia then began sobbing hard.

Then Felix's eyes opened up. He got up in a sitting position and looked around.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked.

Mordecai looked shocked and not right. "Hold on. Your…" he then lay his ear against Felix's chest again.

"I can't hear anything. How could you still be alive?"

Felix laughed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jonathon then pressed his ear against Felix's chest and said the same. "I cant hear anything either."

Then Flavia tried. "You're right." Felix looked around at everyone.

"That's not human." Said Mordecai.

"My dear friend." Said Felix. "That's because I'm not human."

"How could that possibly be? You are human. Just by the way you look and stuff."

"You'd be surprised." Said Felix while smiling. "Never judge a book by its cover."

Then someone walked into the room. Felix glared at the person.

"Pater!" yelled Flavia. She then ran to Marcus Flavius Geminus and hugged him.

"Hello my little owl. Who is this might I ask?"

"It's Felix."

"What? Him?"

"Yeah he"

"Excuse me. But I don't like being addressed 'him'." Interrupted Felix.

"That's it Flavia. I come home from a ship voyage and you decide to bring Him here? Dammit! I thought I told you I don't ever wanna see or hear about him, and now I got to look at him!"

"Apparently you didn't listen to me." Said Felix. "I don't like being addressed as 'him'."

"You shut your mouth! And get out of my house! Now! Everyday with my daughter I hear about you! You're not her father. I am! Now get out!"

"Oh, well then I guess I should let you know. Me and Flavia are boy friend and girl friend."

"What?"

"Yep. Her and me were kissing earlier. And we both enjoyed it all the way to the last bite."  
"Flavia!!!"

She winced and backed out of her father's grip. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Flavia looked up at her father as he began walking towards her. But then something stepped in front of her way of backing up. She turned to see Felix standing there and he had his hand around her shoulder.

"Back off old man." He said while smiling.

"I'm not going to let my daughter marry some arrogant man!"

"I'm not arrogant." Marcus then began walking threatening towards Felix.

"I will call soldiers on you."

"Go ahead. I don't care."

Then Marcus balled his hands into fists and thrust one at Felix. But Felix caught his fist in his hand and chuckled. "Is that all you got? C'mon. Try your best."

He then pushed Flavia out of the way. Marcus then thrust his foot up to kick Felix, but he grabbed hold of his foot and brought it up as high as he could. Marcus fell back and hit his head. Then Felix began thrusting Marcus's leg down so his knee was going to touch his chest. Marcus screamed out in pain as Felix laughed.

"That's right. Scream you little gramps." He then pushed down harder until he heard Marcus's leg popped loud and a crackling noise was heard throughout the room.

Marcus screamed even louder and in more agony the whole time Felix laughed.

"Felix! Stop!"

Felix then let Marcus's leg go and he got up. "Next time you wont be so lucky." He said. He then walked over to Flavia. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"Look at him…so gullible."

"No. You're the gullible one. How could you do such a thing?" said Flavia. She then ran to her father's side and helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Get him out of the house." Said Marcus.

"But he wont do it again. I promise."

"I don't like seeing his face Flavia Gemina. Get him out. Especially since he's been kissing you."

"You mean very kissing…"

"What's very kissing?"

"Its when you have no clothes on and you"

"No sweetie. That's called sex."

"…"

"Yeah, so could you help me up?"

"Is your leg broken?"

"No, it just hurts."

Flavia helped her father up and she helped him to the couch. Felix sneered at her father and he went and sat down next to Flavia. The whole while he had his arm around her waist and his face close to hers like as if some moment going to prove that they love each other. Then Alma came in with some tea. "Oh my." She giggled. "Felix. You're still here. Well what are you doing here?"

"I'm just hanging out with my sweet honey cake."

Marcus shot Felix a warning look then he looked back at Alma.

"Oh really? Well, I guess I better make another cup of tea."

"No please. I'm not thirsty. I've already drank enough." He then smiled at Lupus. Lupus just grunted angrily and looked away.

"Okay. Well here you guys go." And she handed them their drinks.

Mordecai went up to Marcus. "Do you want me to take a look at your leg?"

"No thanks Mordecai. I think I'm fine. Just drink your tea."

"Okay." And he drank his tea.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." Said Felix. He then got up and walked out.

Once outside he stared at a tree and the chain around it. He shivered from the thought of him when he was a mindless creature chained up. Then his skin turned back from a little pale to tanned and his eyes from just dark iris to blue iris. Then his little fangs turned back to normal human type. He then went to check the chain out. It was a bit rusty. But okay. But good enough to hold some animal.

'Like me' he thought. He then let go of the chain and looked back at the forest. Then to Flavia's house.

'I hurt someone today. I first drained poor Lupus and then I mangled Marcus badly. What's next?'

'He deserved it.'

'No he didn't. He's just a human being.'

'That needs to learn some manners.'

'Would you shut up?'

'I'm not talking.'

'Well then stop thinking.'

'That's almost like saying stop eating.'

'Just less painful.'

'You wanna talk about pain? I'll show you pain.'

Then a gust of a huge headache rambled on in Felix's head. He screamed aloud and began pulling his hair. "Stop it! Stop it!" He said with clenched teeth.

'Are you angry?'

'YES!'

'Are you scared?'

But Felix didn't answer that. He didn't want to sound like some puss. He was scared. Because he didn't want anything to happen to his friends anymore.

Then Flavia came out.

"Felix? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said relieved that the pain subsided.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just looking around."

"Why were you pulling your hair?"

"Uh, headache. That's it."

"I got a question for you."

"Yes?" He then turned around and faced her.

"Do you love me for me or because my blood is sweet?"

"I love you for you."

"Okay. Just making sure. How long have you loved me?"

"Ever since I saw you at Pompeii."

"Where we first met. How are you and your other girlfriends doing though?"

"I stopped doing that. Ever since you caught me."

"How long have you been doing it?"

"I only just started doing it when I saw you."

"Why?"

"Because it made me realize that there are a whole lot of beautiful girls around me and if I just stay like this then I will never be able to enjoy myself again."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. Lets go back inside. It's chilly out."

They then walked inside and Marcus had a bow and arrow pointed at Felix.

"What is going on…" asked Felix slowly like as if addressing to an idiot with his hands slightly up.

"Pater, could you aim your arrow somewhere else?" asked Flavia.

"No Flavia. I'm making this end now. I'm not letting my daughter marry some old man.

"I'm only twenty years old…" said Felix.

"And she's a twelve year old girl. That's not right. So you just need to rather walk away or fight me again but this time you will die."

"I would rather stick with the Mordecai deal."

"What?"

"The shalom deal? Please? I don't feel like dying right now. But I don't want to go."

"Well you're going to have to go or I'll shoot you in the head with this thing."

"Okay. I'll go." And Felix began walking out the door.

"Dad, he's perfectly fine. He's not going to do sex with anything or me. He's just going to be there like a friend."

"I don't ever want to see his face again."

"But dad'

"No buts. If he wants to stay here he is going to die as long as I'm around. Now, when he is gone, I'm going to go and take a voyage to Greece."

"When?"

"Tomorrow if he is gone."

"Okay." She then walked to her room to go to bed.

Once she was in her room, she opened her window and looked out around the yard. She didn't see anyone.

"Felix?" she asked. He then appeared at her bedroom window and she let him crawl in. Once he was in, Flavia let him come in bed with her.

"I don't like your father." He said while slightly smiling.

"Yeah, he does kind of need to grow up a bit."

"How old is he anyways?"

"He's forty-three."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"He is old."

"You didn't mean all those things when you and my father were fighting did you?"

"It wasn't even me Flavia. It may look and sound like me but I don't talk rude about people."

"Oh okay."

"What's wrong with me?"

"I think there's something about what you are in Plinys Natural History."

"Which volume?"

"I think its volume thirty-four."

"Sooooo…do you have it?"

"Oh yeah, I have all of them."

"Okay. Can you go get it because I'm kinda stuck here hiding from your crazy dad…"

"I'll be back."

Flavia opened her door and went to her father's study and picked out the scroll she was looking for. When she found it, she ran back to her room.

"Okay, I got it."

"Where's Nubia?"

"She's out in the living room with my dad and our friends. Now. It says right…here. 'There's such thing as a cold skinned beast that has no heartbeat and has made a deal with the devil. They suck blood from other people and they can't come into a home without being invited. They mostly let loose out at night and can be very aggressive. They can never age and stay the same for years on years. The only way you can kill them is if you stab them into the heart. I like to call them vampires. For some odd reason, they can turn other people into vampires just like them. All they have to do is bite the person and let their poison out into the person's neck.'"

"That sounds exactly like me…" said Felix.

"So you can't age. You'll stay twenty forever unless somebody stabbed you in the chest. That's weird. Can we make a promise?"

"Like what?"

"When I'm twenty, can you enter the poison into me?"

"Why would you want that? It sucks being a vampire. You can't control yourself. You become bloodlust."

"I don't care. As long as I get to be with you." They then began to lean in closer and they kissed. Felix wrapped his arms around Flavia and pushed her closer. Flavia did the same and they both sat there kissing. When the door opened.

In came Lupus. He stared at the two open mouthed. It took a couple of minutes for the two to figure out they were being watched. They both stopped and looked to Lupus.

"Please don't tell my dad." Said Flavia.

Lupus just put a cheesy grin on his face and wrote something down.

I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T VERY KISS!!

"Lupus!"

He only smiled and walked off.

"Wow… does he mean sex?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"Hm. Well, what are we going to do with your dad? Does he ever come in and check if you're okay?"

"No. He doesn't do that. He just leaves me be."

"So, can I sleep in here?"

"Sure. But you'll have to sleep with me because that's Nubia's bed."

"Okay."

The two then snuggled into Flavia's bed together and they both began to sleep.

In his dream, Felix saw a man with a small beard and a moustache. He was walking in a garden and he shone with a brilliant yellow light. He looked to Felix and said 'don't worry. It'll all be over here soon enough. God will save you.'

The man's glow got even brighter that Felix had to shade his eyes.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'I am salvation. I am your friend. So don't fear for I will be beside you all the time, protecting you from dangers all around you. There is no need to worry. It'll all be safe soon enough.'

'But, what is your name?'

'please. Call me The Messiah.'

Felix woke up with the sun shining through Flavia's window onto his face so he closed his eyes. Then he got up and out of bed, opening his eyes. He then peaked out Flavia's door. He decided it was perfectly fine so he walked out.

"Flavia? You here?"

Then a voice came from Marcus's study. He then walked into the study and saw a girl with brown curly hair.

"Who…who are you?"

The girl looked to Felix and smiled a sweet smile that Flavia used to smile. "You obviously don't recognize me? Well Alma and Nubia said that would happen. So, you have no idea?"

"Flavia?"

"Yep! I learned about these things that you put on your iris and it becomes a color you want it to be. So now I have brown eyes! Cool huh?"

"Yeah. How'd you do your hair?"

"Alma taught me how to make your hair longer. And Nubia did the curling. With the long, you take extra strands from other people and use this thing and clip the hair to your hair. Then the curly thing, you brade your hair and let it settle for a moment while applying hair gel. Then tadda!"

"Wow. You look so…gorgeous!"

"Really?"

"More than gorgeous…its…its so beautiful…not even that. You're just so…ah man, I cant even find the right word for it!"

"I'm that beautiful?"

"Hell yeah!"

Flavia then blushed. Felix walked to her and kissed her. Then he pulled away smiling.

"I had a good dream that could be true."

"What was it?"

"The Messiah came to me. He is real. He told me not to worry. And not to fear. It'll be alright."

"The Messiah?"

"Yes. I never thought he was real but he really is. I now believe in him and he talked to me. He even had a heavenly light."

"What did he look like?"

"He had had brown curly hair that went to his shoulders and he had a moustache and beard."

"Wow. That sounds like what Jonathon believed he looked like."

"Maybe he found him too. But everything is going to be fine."

"That's great!"

"Yeah." Then he kissed her again.

"C'mon. I need to go and find my friends. Don't worry. My dad's already gone so there's nothing to worry about."

"okay."

They then made it to the living room where her friends were eating breakfast while drinking tea.

Felix waved at everyone. Everyone smiled and waved except for Jonathon. He just glared at Felix. Then he looked to Flavia. He then quickly looked away back at his plate of dates.

"Well guys, what do you think?"

Nubia smiled and said "I am liking the hair and eyes a lot."

Lupus gave a thumbs up while Jonathon continued to eat.

"Well Jonathon?"

"Its good."

"okay…."

"Felix. What were you doing in Flavia's bed?"

"What?"

"I saw you sleeping in Flavia's bed. Why were you sleeping in her bed?"

"I just was sleeping…"

"Oh! That reminds me!" said Flavia. "Felix had a dream that The Messiah came and talked to him."

"No. He couldn't. He doesn't believe in The Messiah. He does the whole Dionysus thing."

"Not anymore. Now I do believe in him."

"No you don't."

"Whatever. I don't care if you don't believe in me."

"That's your problem."

"Jonathon! Be kind to him!" said Flavia.

"I'm sorry about his luck then."

"C'mon Felix. Lets go outside."

But when she reached out to grab Felix's hand it wasn't there. She looked over her shoulder and saw Felix over by the table. He had pale skin once again and that was the only part she could see of him for he had his back slightly turned.

"Go ahead. Bite me. I don't care." Said Jonathon

Felix stared at Jonathon with completely black eyes and he began to go and grab Jonathon but something wrapped around his neck and held him back. He reached his hand up to it and pull it away but it was on tight. It didn't choke him for he didn't really need to breath. He turned and saw that Flavia had a chain around his neck. He grunted and easily tugged on it. Flavia then went flying onto the couch.

"I'm okay!"

But then Felix started walking towards her and grabbed hold of her jaw. He thrust her head back and bit down on her neck but not as hard and as much as last time. Then he let her go. She looked up to him and he grabbed hold of her tunic and pulled her off the chair and then he dragged her outside and into the forest.

"What the fuck…" said Jonathon. All three watched in a weird fashion.

"That was weird," said Nubia.

"Yeah…Let's just continue on with what we were doing. I'm sure she can fend for herself like a bunch of times before."

"How about we forget this all ever happened…"

"Good idea."

Flavia woke up in the forest. She looked around and saw Felix laying next to her. He looked asleep. The wind ruffled his bangs a little bit and then stopped. He looked dead actually but she knew better. She began to get up off the ground to go but something pushed down on her. It was Felix. The pale one. He laughed at her.

"You were feisty back at the field but I've got you now."

Flavia looked to her side and saw Felix there. But if he's on top of her then how is he there. She reached her hand out to touch the Felix laying down.

"Let me guess, you're wondering if he's okay. Well that right there is actually just an empty shell. Full of no soul. If you want him, he is lost deep within me."

"What?"

Felix laughed. "Yep. Too bad for you. I guess you'll just have to learn to live with it." Then he thrust. Flavia gasped. I don't want to go into detail here, so yeah…

The whole while he did his thing, she watched the empty shell next to her. It was lifeless. No soul. How could that be. She held the shells hand the whole time and squeezing it with every thrust.

"Okay so it's been about…hmm, I've got to say five hours and she still hasn't come back yet. There is something wrong. We need to go and find her."

The three began walking into the forest hoping to find Flavia soon enough. They then heard strangled gasps and laughing.

"Flavia?" Jonathon then readied his arrow and ran to the noise. Once he found it he opened his mouth in amazement.

"Oh my God. Dear lord…what the hell?"

He then accidentally let his arrow fly and it hit Felix's shoulder. He looked up in anger.

"You shot me you little prick!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to fly." He then pulled his knife out. Felix got up and put his belt back on.

"You're just begging to die aren't you?" he asked Jonathon. Lupus and Nubia backed away out of earshot.

Jonathon then said "Bring it on you puss."

Jonathon had a knee jerk reaction and lifted his blade to chest level and Felix hit him. They both fell over. Felix let out a gasp and he turned to his back and lay on the ground with a blade in his chest. Jonathon got up and watched. He cursed under his breath and then ran to Flavia.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm not old enough. My dad told me. But what did you do to" and then she saw him on the ground choking in his own blood. She covered her mouth and nearly screamed.

"Hey." Said Jonathon. "What's that?" She followed to where he was pointing and saw the empty shell of Felix's good side.

"That's Felix…"

"But that's Felix." And he pointed to the choking one.

"No that's the evil vampire one. That's the real one."

"He does look normal…"

"Oh, Jonathon. I'm so worried! What if he has died and is forever never going to be alive again?"

"Uh, Flavia. What's that?" and he pointed to the glowing ball on the choking Felix's chest. "What?" he grumbled. "No. You can't go and leave me here. You cant."

Flavia watched as the glowing ball came into the air and stopped. There it took form of Felix and he was smiling down at her. "Thank you for always being there for me when I needed you Flavia Gemina. I appreciate it."

"Is that really you?"

"Yeah, he kind of took over my body and then he basically spit my regular self out onto the forest floor. So I guess this is it."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Well, rather the Messiah takes me or the devil. I don't know."

"I think I know." Said Jonathon. "The Messiah. He has been there for you the whole time while I doubted you. He's going to take you."

"I think your right. I hope he does take me. Well, I thank you all for everything you have done for me. And Jonathon, you don't have to apologize. I already forgive you. I will miss you all and hope to see you guys someday in our next life. Hey, look a light. I think this is the end of my road. By."

He then walked across the air and disappeared. Flavia was crying all the while.

"Aw, don't worry. He may be correct. We might see each other again in another life."

Flavia then went to the soulless body and lay next to it. A leaf then fell in-between the two.

"We're just going to go…" said Jonathon and they walked off towards the house.

A few hours of crying next to the lifeless body made Flavia's tears stop streaming for she had no more to shed. Then she began to sleep.

She dreamed she was in the meadow again. But this time she was alone. She lay on the ground and thought about things in her head. Then a voice came from nowhere.

"I'm always with you. Even if you don't know it. I'm always close to you."

Flavia then opened her eyes. She looked around. First at the dead vampire on the ground and then at the soulless body. It made her sad because she kind of liked both of them. He couldn't be gone could he? This couldn't be it. It just couldn't.

Flavia then began to hug the lifeless body and tried to cry even more. But she had no more tears to cry. She looked to the lifeless body's eyes and saw darkness. His eyes were the windows to his soul but now he has none. She then grabbed hold of his arm and wrapped it around her and brought him closer. She held him so close that she could've choked him if he was still alive. Her hand was in his gray hair and the other hand was around his body. Then she heard something. She turned her head and saw the vampire body gone. She then heard rustling in the woods again.

"You still cant kill us until you've cut the head off." Came a voice she dreads the most.

She turned her attention to where the voice was coming from and saw the pale figure of Felix. He smiled evilly down at her and began to run at her. But then something blocked his way. A light. Felix's light. He shone with brilliance as he held the vampire back.

"Go Flavia."

"You are back."

"Yes now go. I can't hold him off forever."

Then the vampire added in "I thought I killed you!"

"Think again." Said Felix and Flavia ran off to her house. No, she should go to town. They wont think about going there.

She ran until she got tired and she began to rest. But then something crackled in the bushes behind her. She looked and saw him again.

"Think you can just lose me?"

Flavia didn't know what to say so she just began to run again.

"Not this time." Said Felix and he ran off after her. But he was too fast. She had to lose him. It was a matter between life or death.

She dodged trees and bushes then made it to her house where she saw the vampire on her roof staring down at her. He smiled again and jumped off.

He then walked towards her.

"Why would you want to run away from me? We love each other don't we?"

"Not me and you. The other one."

"Oh sweetie. I would think you'd know it for such a brilliant child like you. We are completely the same. Him and I."

"No. He wouldn't hurt anybody."

"But he has hurt people. Remember? He killed his own daughters. He nearly killed your friend and he nearly killed you. He killed a bunch of people in town."

"No. That was you."

"And him. You obviously think that I'm some evil thing that likes to massacre everyone?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Your not that funny anymore." He said while his smile faded. He then walked closer to her.

"Did you know I could snap your neck in seven different directions?"

"You wouldn't do that. I know you wouldn't."

Then Felix came after her while she got her blade out. He then turned to normal Felix and smiled sweetly at her.

"Felix?"

But then he turned back to evil and knocked her over. Her knife then went flying onto the ground about five feet away from her. She tried to crawl over to it but then Felix picked it up and looked it over. He then laughed.

"You honestly think that you could try to cut my head off with this dull thing?"

Flavia grunted as he stepped on her stomach.

"You don't have your friends here to save you. So why don't you just give up and let me"

"Not a chance!" yelled a voice interrupting Felix. He looked and saw Jonathon, Nubia and Lupus. Lupus aimed his arrow at Felix and shot while Jonathon ran to get Flavia's side to help her. Nubia went with him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. We need to cut his head off or he'll never die."

"What? Why?"

"He told me. We have to."

"Okay. Lupus! Aim at his neck!"

Lupus nodded, aimed and shot. Felix saw what was happening so he dodged the blow and ran to the boy. He pulled the bow and arrows from him and snapped them in half real fast. Then he shoved Lupus into the door and he went after Jonathon next. He pulled his blade out and made sure it would hit his neck this time but then Felix ran the other way and stopped.

"You think that'll work again? There's no way." He then jumped up on a tree and jumped down to Jonathon. Jonathon held his hands up to cover himself and Felix saw the blade sticking up. He gasped before he struck for he could not move when falling in mid air. He landed on Jonathon and they both fell down. Jonathon and him screamed in pain at the collision.

Felix then lay on the ground with a blade sticking in his atoms-apple. He tried to reach up to it but couldn't seem to. Jonathon then got up and shoved the knife down harder into his throat. Then he made the blade go right cutting him more, then left and Felix choked up blood as more streamed down everywhere. He gasped a dozen times and then Jonathon pulled Felix's hair ripping his head off. He then stared at it horrified and threw it aside. Then it caught on fire and burned to ashes. Then the body burned into ashes. The four stared in terrified gazes as the fire subsided and left the ashes flying away in the breeze.

"I can't believe it. He's gone. He's really gone." Said Flavia. "And not just that one, but the real one too."

"It's okay. There will be no more harm done to you. I hope."

"Hey, don't break the good moment."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Wait. I need to go and get something."

"What? Your virginity?"

"Shut up! And it's not that." She then ran off into the forest.

"Should we just leave her?" asked Jonathon.

"Yeah. She'll come back. There's no harm for her anymore." Answered Nubia.

"Good point."

They then went inside.

Flavia came back and inside her house. Alma screamed. Mordecai muttered his usual Dear Lord. They lay Felix on the couch.

"There's no helping him." Said Flavia. "So don't bother to even wake him. He's soulless."

"Then why'd you get him?"

"Because it felt wrong leaving him there so I brought him here."

"But what's the point?"

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do with him!"

"I don't know!"

"Owell…"

They then went to bed.

When Flavia woke up she went to her living room and saw the couch was empty. She was now questioning her friends in her head. She could see it now…

But then when she looked everywhere, she couldn't find anyone. She decided to go and check outside. She did and she saw Felix and her friends walking down the street to the store.

"Hey!" and she waved. Felix turned around and waved for her to follow them while smiling. She smiled and ran up to them. Felix wrapped his arm around Flavia and they walked on to the store as happy as can be.

END


End file.
